Hello Kitty's Saint Patrick's Day
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: Hello Kitty has invited Brian over to her house for Saint Patrick's Day.


Brian had a nice birthday party at Hello Kitty's house that day. He enjoyed all of the gifts that he had received and enjoyed the activities. Brian received many gifts and loved all of them. Brian came home that day carrying his presents. When he entered his house, he unloaded his gifts and spread them throughout his bedroom. Brian got to sleep in his new Hello Kitty pajamas that night; the next day, Brian wore his Hello Kitty shirt because it was Saint Patrick's Day.

Brian received a call from Hello Kitty that day. "Hi Brian! You're invited to have dinner at my house tonight. Can you make it?" she asked. "Yes!" answered Brian. On Saint Patrick's Day, Brian went to Hello Kitty's house for dinner. Dear Daniel was there too. "Did you have a good time yesterday?" all of them asked. "I sure did!" answered Brian. He handed an envelope to Hello Kitty. She opened it up and saw a card inside. The card had a Saint Patrick's Day image of Hello Kitty on the cover. Hello Kitty opened up the card and read the message on the inside: "Dear Kitty, Thank you so much for the wonderful party and presents! I enjoyed all of them very much! You really outdid yourself this year. Love, Brian XOXO" "Aaaw! How sweet! Thanks Brian!" said Hello Kitty. "You're welcome." said Brian and he hugged Hello Kitty.

At last, dinner came. They had leftover corned beef and cabbage from the day before and non-alcoholic O'Douls beer for their beverage. For desert, they had leftover cake from yesterday and avocado ice cream made from coconut milk. It was made from scratch by Hello Kitty's mother especially for Brian, because he is lactose intolerant. Everybody enjoyed the desert, especially Brian. "Delicious!" he announced. "I made it especially for you!" said Mama.

"So Brian, what was your favorite gift that you received yesterday?" asked Hello Kitty. Brian pondered for a moment. Then he said: "All of them!" "Awesome!" said Hello Kitty and gave him a high five. Just then, Mama called Brian into the kitchen. Brian walked over to the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asked. "Would you like to make avocado ice cream?" "Yes please." said Brian. "Well put on your apron, gloves, and googles and let's get cracking." said Mama.

Brian put on his apron, gloves, and goggles. Next Mama gave Brian a coconut, a chisel, and a hammer. Brian struck the coconut with the chisel and hammer until he broke it open. He poured the milk into the ice cream maker. Then Mama gave an avocado to Brian. He sliced it open and removed the seed and peel. Next poured the avocado contents and sugar into the ice cream maker. Then Mama put the lid onto the ice cream maker and turned it on. Very soon, the contents were turned into ice cream. After the ice cream was finished, Mama put the ice cream into a container and placed it in the freezer. "That will be your ice cream to take home." she said.

After desert, Mimmy walked over to Brian and asked: "May I please ask you a question privately?" "Sure." said Brian. The two of them walked into the bedroom and Mimmy shut the door. "What would you like to discuss with me?" asked Brian. "Well I wanted to know what you wished for when you blew out the candles yesterday." answered Mimmy. "If I tell you my wish, it will not come true. Kitty mentioned that yesterday." "But I am desperate to know!" cried Mimmy. "Besides, I think it would be best to tell people your wishes so that they will come true." Brian pondered for a moment. "Brian, do you trust me?" asked Mimmy. "Yes." answered Brian. "Well if you tell me your birthday wish, I promise to make it come true. Can you trust me with that?" asked Mimmy. "I guess so." said Brian. "Okay. What did you wish for when you blew out the candles yesterday?" asled Mimmy again, sounding very desperate this time. "I actually made two wishes." replied Brian. "For my first wish, I wished that I could visit all twenty-one California Missions." "What is your second wish?" asked Mimmy. "For my second wish, I wished I could have a nice juicy lamb dinner on Easter Sunday this year." Mimmy rubbed her belly and licked her lips. "Delicious!" she exclaimed. I will definitely make sure that your birthday wishes come true!" "Thanks Mimmy!" said Brian. Then they left the room to continue their activities.

Soon it was time for Brian to leave. While he got ready, Brian received a couple presents. The first one was from Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel. Brian opened it. It was a Hello Kitty doll dressed in a Saint Patrick's Day dress. Attached to it was a note that read: "Happy Saint Patrick's Day Brian! XOXO, Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel." "Kitty and I went shopping at the Sanrio store the other day. We saw this doll on the store's shelf and thought about you. So we decided to buy it for you." explained Dear Daniel. "It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" said Brian. "You're welcome." said Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel together. Brian hugged both of them and received his next present. This one was from Hello Kitty and Mimmy. This one was a painting. It looked identical to the Saint Patrick's Day image of Hello Kitty that Brian liked so much.

"Did you paint this for me?" asked Brian. "Yes!" answered Hello Kitty and Mimmy together. "We were painting the other day and thought about you." explained Hello Kitty. "So we decided to make this painting." concluded Mimmy. "Thank you so much!" exclaimed Brian and he hugged the twins. Soon it was time for Brian to go. Mama gave him his ice cream and leftover food in a ziplock bag. Before Brian left, he hugged everybody. He put his belongings in a shopping bag and went home. "Come back next weekend! I have an adventure planned!" called Hello Kitty. "I will!" said Brian and he left the house.

When Brian got home, he put his food in the refrigerator. Then he hung his painting on his bedroom wall and placed his doll on his desk. Then he wnt to bed thinking about the weekend.


End file.
